


I Can Be Sweet

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Drabbles [8]
Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You tell Killer Frost that you don’t think she has a sweet bone in her body.
Relationships: Killer Frost/Reader
Series: DC Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098671
Kudos: 1





	I Can Be Sweet

You were sitting with Killer Frost one evening just talking and laughing and having a good time. It was funny seeing how wildly different she was with you versus with almost everyone else. She wasn’t a huge people person and tended to have her defenses up all the time. It had taken her a long time to just let you in, and that had taken some major work.

“You know that lady was just being nice to you today, right?” You asked as you grinned at her. “She was just trying to make sure you were finding everything you needed.” She scoffed. “I’m being serious!”

Killer Frost looked at you and said, “She was being nosy!”

“She was being polite,” you argued back, doubling over from laughter. “It’s what they do, they want to make sure you’re finding everything you need, and if not they’ll assist you.”

She narrowed her eyes, “I still think she was just being nosy. You didn’t see how she was looking at us. I think she thought that we were gonna rob the place.”

You threw your hands up in exasperation, “You just can’t be sweet to people, admit it!”

She looked at you with a shocked expression, one hand coming up to her chest, “I can be sweet.” You arched an eyebrow. “Sometimes…. To certain people.” You continued giving her a look that said you didn’t quite believe her. “It happens!“

“Okay, next time we go out in public together I want you to be sweet to someone for no reason,” you challenged.

There was a moment of silence and then she said, “It’s a bet, I’ll prove to you that I can be sweet to people. What do I get if I win?”

You tapped a finger against your chin as you considered, “You get me admitting that I was wrong and I’ll buy you dinner. And if I win I want you to admit out loud that you were wrong and I was right.” You stuck your hand out to her so that the two of you could seal the deal and officially get the bet going.

She took your hand and with that, the agreement was set.

You knew right then and there that you were going to win that bet, but it would be interesting to see how long she could go before her normal disposition came through.

And the next time the two of you were out in public you watched her trying to be sweet to those around her, but she almost appeared to be in pain. It was as if being nice to people was physically paining her. You laughed, “Just admitted defeat, Frost.”

She hung her head, “Fine, you were right. I can’t be sweet to people, it’s just not how I operate apparently.”

You slung an arm around her shoulders and said, “Come on, Frost, I’ll still buy you dinner.” She chuckled and shook her head letting you lead her to the nearest restaurant to get something to eat together.


End file.
